1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element, a display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An organic electroluminescence element (organic EL element) is a light-emitting element having a structure in which at least one luminescent organic layer is interposed between an anode and a cathode. In such a light-emitting element, by applying an electric field between the cathode and the anode, an electron is injected into a light-emitting layer from the cathode side and a hole is injected into the light-emitting layer from the anode side. The electron and the hole are recombined in the light-emitting layer to generate an exciton. When the exciton returns to the ground state, a corresponding amount of energy is emitted as light.
A known example of such a light-emitting element is an element which includes three laminated light-emitting layers corresponding to three colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) and which emits white light (see, for example, JP-A-2005-100921). By using such a light-emitting element which emits white light in combination with a color filter in which three colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) are separately disposed in each pixel, full-color images can be displayed. In the light-emitting element disclosed in JP-A-2005-100921, by providing an interlayer between light-emitting layers, transfer of energy of an exciton between the light-emitting layers can be prevented. Consequently, light is emitted from each of the light-emitting layers with good balance, thus realizing white light emission. However, it is difficult for the light-emitting element disclosed in JP-A-2005-100921 to obtain white light with a high purity, and the durability of the light-emitting element is low.